


Yes, My Lord

by Miko



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Sebastian loves more than serving his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, My Lord

"Yes, my Lord."

They were his favourite words to say, the demon currently called Sebastian. When he said them, it meant that Ciel had asked some service of him, that there was some way he could please the boy who was his master. Often he would initiate service without being so ordered, but he enjoyed it most when his actions were in response to something Ciel had asked of him.

"Sebastian, I wish to take breakfast in bed this morning."

"Yes, my Lord." Every utensil should be set just _so_ , each piece polished until he could see his reflection in the silver. Each plate was chosen with care, the design reflecting the atmosphere of the day and the mood of his master. The food must be artfully presented, with colour, texture, and flavour all considered.

While Ciel ate, Sebastian stood waiting attentively just behind and to one side of him, ready to leap forward to clean any spills or refill his drink. Ready to fulfill any additional requests that might be made of him.

"Sebastian, arrange my clothes. I'll be going out today."

"Yes, my Lord." Ah, it was a good thing he'd done the laundry the previous night. He disliked having a limited wardrobe to choose from. It was so important that his little master make the right impression on anyone who happened to see him, even random passersby.

Ciel stood like an expressionless doll, letting Sebastian manipulate his body to put each piece of clothing on. He'd resisted this at first, preferring to put his clothes on himself once they'd been chosen, but Sebastian had been subtly firm and now Ciel allowed the demon to serve him properly. Sebastian turned it into a sensual experience, letting the silks and fine linens drag lightly over the skin, adjusting each garment until it sat to his satisfaction.

"Sebastian, carry my packages."

"Yes, my Lord." The weight of each box was insignificant to his inhuman strength, though Ciel seemed to take malicious delight in piling them on until even Sebastian had to put effort into carrying them. It was one of his little ways of tormenting his demon, and Sebastian was happy to let him have that pleasure if he so wished. There was so little in Ciel's life that gave the boy pleasure, and there would be less still when he died and belonged to Sebastian.

People would sometimes remark on how much he was carrying, or ask how he could see around the tall stack. "It's only natural for a servant of the Phantomhives to be able to do this," he would answer, sniffing derisively. "After all, I am one hell of a butler."

"Sebastian, I wish to have my lessons now."

"Yes, my Lord." Ciel was a diligent student, applying himself to his studies as he did to everything else in his life. History, Geography, Literature, Arts - all of them were important for a man of his station. Even the lessons he disliked were attacked with fierce determination, perhaps more so than the ones he enjoyed.

Sebastian was proud of him. He could ask for no better master to serve, no more delicious soul to be bound to. It was that same intensity of purpose that had caused Ciel to choose to put his contract on his eye, the most binding location of all. Nothing Ciel Phantomhive did would ever be done halfway.

"Sebastian, clean the study. It's getting dusty in here."

"Yes, my Lord." He kept every room in the house sparkling at all times and they both knew it. That wasn't the point. Ciel wanted to sit at his desk and pretend to go through his books, while watching Sebastian scrub and toil like the lowest kind of servant. He enjoyed 'forcing' Sebastian to do things that were technically well beneath his station as a butler.

Sebastian hummed softly to himself as he worked, feeling the weight of Ciel's regard on him and revelling in it. He preferred to work where Ciel could see him, though most of the time his duties demanded that it be otherwise. How pleasant it was when his master ordered him to do exactly what he would have wanted anyway.

"Sebastian, draw my bath, and make certain it's hot."

"Yes, my Lord." He knew exactly the temperature that Ciel preferred the water to be, and made certain it moved not a degree in either direction. The little sigh of pleasure Ciel gave as he climbed into the tub always sent a shiver down Sebastian's spine.

Ciel sat passively as Sebastian bathed him with exquisite care, another battle fought and won in the early days of their contract. Sebastian thought Ciel actually enjoyed the pampering more than he would admit. He washed every inch of his young master, and soothed away the tension in his muscles with skilled hands. A pity Ciel was too young to require other kinds of 'soothing', but perhaps their contract would last long enough for them to reach that time. Sebastian quite looked forward to it.

"Sebastian, read to me. Don't leave before I'm asleep."

"Yes, my Lord." He tucked Ciel deftly beneath the covers, the boy's slender body looking lost among the expanse of the mattress. It would have been an oversized bed even for a fully grown adult. It made him look vulnerable, an effect heightened by the fear of the nightmares that Ciel would never admit to, but which Sebastian knew full well he suffered from. How could he not, after everything he had been through?

Keeping Sebastian with him as he fell asleep wouldn't stop the nightmares from coming, but it would delay them. Sebastian appreciated the chance to watch Ciel in this vulnerable position, knowing he could do anything to the boy while he was helpless, and knowing that Ciel knew it too. That he refrained was more a matter of building anticipation than trust.

Now was not the time. Now, he belonged to Ciel, and was bound to serve him as well as only a demon could. He would do anything and everything to further his master's cause, as was written in the contract hidden beneath Ciel's eyepatch.

Every act, every request, was one more mark on the balance between them. One step closer to the day when their positions would reverse, when he would be the master and it would be Ciel's turn to grovel. Ah, how he looked forward to that day. He was in no rush to bring it about; the longer the current situation went on, the more he would have to pay Ciel back for. He would enjoy tormenting the boy at his leisure later. Oh, yes, he would enjoy it a great deal indeed.

"Yes, my Lord." The sweetest words in any demon's vocabulary.


End file.
